Beauty and the Beast: Korrasami
by funnydarkhunter
Summary: The hairs on her neck are rising, her breath is heavy. How can those deep blue eyes make her heart race? The beast comes closer until there is no space left in between them, and whispers, "Would you really give up everything to me, even your body?" Korrasami pairing, in the beginning it may be Masami but then its full blown korraxasami. Rated M for lemon in later chapters.
1. Prologue

_**Authors Note**_: Hey, so this is my first time writing a fanfiction, and I would appreciate the suggestions and comments that you guys might have. I'll upload more chapters if you guys want. :D Enjoy.

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own anything of the Legend of Korra or the movie Beauty and the Beast, but I will say this KORRASAMI FOREVER!

Prologue:

In the middle of December, the winds violently thrashed upon the naked trees, once covered with vibrant leaves indicating that summer was near. Deep within the forest laid a dark secret that none of the villagers were aware of. There was once a huge castle that was inhabited by the servants and the master. The master was greedy and acted irrationally towards her subjects, dismissing them so rudely based off how much beauty they possessed. Once in the middle of the night, an elderly woman asked the master if she could take refuge in her palace. But once the woman reviled her face, the master was disgusted by what she saw. She refused the old woman's request and closed the door. But little did the master know that the elderly woman was actually a beautiful enchantress. The master begged for forgiveness, but the witch could see that the master wasn't telling the truth and could see no love in her eyes. So the witch casted a spell upon the entire castle and everyone within it. The master turned into a horrible beast with fur as dark as night and fangs that are as sharp as when a new sword is made. Horrified with what has happened to her, the master closed herself off from civilization. The only way for the curse to be released is if there is a beauty that would learn to love the beast before the masters 21st birthday.

But what hope could such a hideous creature have.


	2. Chapter 1: The Date

_**Chapter 1**_: The Date

A/N: Thank you Mastermind012 and OtakuLover3232 for being the first to recognize my first fanfic! You guys made me so happy that my friends were actually wondering if I went crazy for a second. So now I give you guys the first chapter of Beauty and the Beast: Korrasami. :D

* * *

><p>"Asami, could you come down here for a moment, I want you to see how my new invention is looking."<p>

"Coming Papa." Hmm, it's about time he called me down to his little work room. Being told that I couldn't come in for a **month** was really making me anxious, (pout face engage).

"I'm here Papa, wow is this really it." This is amazing, I've never seen one of his inventions turn out like this.

"He, he, yup I call it the Sato Mobile. Once this baby is up and running people will come charging at our doorstep to get their hands on one of these. Finally nobody has to take a horse to carry their things around and no more walking too, things are going to change Asami, just you wait and see." Hiroshi Sato exclaimed.

"I know Papa, I have no doubt that you'll win first place." Papa may not always get the results that he wants but I have a very strong feeling about today.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AT THE BAR:<strong>_

The mugs were over filled with beer, and the men clinked them together while telling stories and acting like a bunch of wild, old cheating bastards who will continue to pay debt till they die. But there was one that was in a deep concentration.

"Ohh come on Mako, grab a beer talk with the ladies or if not talking then maybe a little action. Know what I'm-"Bolin was instantly cut off from what he was saying by his brother Mako.

"Shut it Bolin, you know the only girl for me is Asami Sato, and I will get her, I'll just use my Mako charm." I know I'll get that pretty little face and with interest.

With an evil gleam in his eyes, Mako stood from his chair and walked like he had a pole stuck up his ass. (A/N what a sad ass that will be XD)

"Come on Bolin we're going to make a house call." Mako said as he grabbed his gun and walked out the bar heading towards the Sato's cottage.

"Okanfisfjaolfj" Bolin replied with bread and beer stuffed in his mouth.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SATO'S COTTAGE:<strong>_

The door bell rang and once I opened it I was met with a face that I had tried to avoid. With a sigh I asked Mako what he wanted.

"You, me, date now, put a coat on" He said it with one of his _charming_ looks. Ugh he frustrates me to no end.

"I'll have to politely decline." I slammed the door in his face. Nice work Asami.

"Alright Sato, you got me, I just really wanted to have a chance to take you out." He, hopefully she takes the bait.

Wait, did Mako really sound sincerer. I don't know, maybe it's just my mind playing tricks on me. I opened up the door again and looked Mako in the eyes, studying him. And then I decided…

"Alright I'll give you a chance, **but** if you try anything out of place, I will grab the nearest axe and castrate you so that you never spread your vile disease you all sperm. Am I clear?" Asami smiles a smile that reaches her eyes, but looks so devious.

"U-uh (gulp) yup, uh, crystal no problem, don't worry about a thing." Croaked Mako's voice.

Hmm, good he's scared. "Alright, I'll see you at 7, Kwong's Cuisine."

"Yea, 7 got it, uhh bye then." Jesus, what a woman, well nothing to worry about, I'll have her in the palm of my hand soon.

* * *

><p><strong>7 p.m. KWONG'S CUISINE<strong>

"Ha, ha, ha, really, I never would have thought that you of all people would have missed a shot while hunting." Exclaimed Asami.

"Well don't tell anyone but I purposely let the bunny go, those big bold eyes are a hunter's weakness." Mako said, puffing out his chest to at least keep some of his pride intact.

Wow, I never would have thought that Mako and I would have a civilized conversation without any fighting.

"Are you ready to go its getting quite late I wouldn't want your father to worry." Mako showed concern in his eyes.

"Ohh yes, of course, thank you."

"He no problem, hey Bob how much do I owe?!"

"Nah, don't worry bout it, after all you do for us, this one's on the house!"

"Wow, everyone in this town adores you huh?"

"Yea, that's the price of helping out people in need, although I don't regret any of my actions, me and Bolin both got our parents taken away, they were mugged. I vowed from that day forth that I'll use whatever power I have to help those that can't defend themselves."

Asami was speechless.

Damn, I can't believe I told her something so personal like that. Man, I never noticed before but Asami looks so beautiful under the moonlight. Maybe putting some real feelings in this so called _relationship_ wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>SATO'S COTTAGE<strong>

"Well, um, this is me." My god I'm so nervous, what is this feeling in my chest.

"Yea, well maybe we could I don't know do this another time?" Oh man I hope she says yes.

"Yes, I would like that very much." I look up into his eyes and we both stare at each other until our faces move closer and closer until our lips finally meet. I've never felt like this before, our lips moved passionately together and I felt his mouth open up slightly, but before anything could happen my father opened up the door. (A/N Thank you Hiroshi)

"Alright, that's enough sucking face with my daughter young man!" shouted Hiroshi. "And you missy get in here before I drag you in."

(sigh) "Alright Papa, goodnight Mako, thank you for everything tonight." I was still quite flustered from our kiss.

"Uhhh, yea no problem anytime. Goodnight Asami Sato.

* * *

><p>AN: Well that's the end for chapter one. I'll try to make the chapters longer and don't worry Korra's appearance will soon be shown. Thanks for reading! :P


	3. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**Chapter 2:** The Meeting

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for not updating before, I'm pretty tight on school right now, you know with midterms coming up and stuff so I probably won't update tomorrow. I do have a special chapter for you guys, I'll post that one up on Thursday and will try to finish the third chapter over the weekend. So yea enjoy chapter two after this the official korrasami fanfiction will begin. YAZZZZZZZ, now stop reading this. (Murmurs) idiots. ;)

* * *

><p>As Hiroshi tightened the reins of the horse, Asami once again asked her father if he was sure he had everything he needed.<p>

"My goodness dear child, I know what I'm doing, stop your worrying." Hiroshi finished packing up is tools and was on his way to the fair. "Good bye, Asami, hold down the fort for your old man till I come back." Yelled Hiroshi as he was entering the woods.

"Bye Papa, I love you, come back safe." Asami shouted hoping her words reached her father. (Sigh) Maybe I'll see Mako today.

As Hiroshi traveled through the woods, he was headed in the direction of the dark castle.

"Now, now, Luka calm yourself." I look around the two roads but I don't see the arrow directing me to where the fair is. "Let's go left Luka."

The horse was so smart that he wanted to go right but since it's a horse people don't listen to them.

As me and Luka were heading further into the forest we came across a pack of wolves which then started to chase Luka and I.

"Faster Luka, come on!" I was scared, and then suddenly I fell of Luka's back. "Luka, Luka, come back!" Hiroshi screamed. "Perfect" (growl), huh oh no the wolves. I ran as fast as I can and then I see a castle, I reach the gates but it's locked. "Please anybody let me in, I'm being chased by a pack of wolves! Please, I- I'll do anything!"

C-c-r-r-ea-k.

The gates opened up and I quickly got in and closed it before the wolves could come in. As I released a breath of air that I didn't realize I was holding I slowly turned around and was awestruck with what I saw, there was an enormous castle. I took a step forward reaching for the handles of the castle's entrance. Surprisingly it opened up by itself, it was cold inside or maybe it was just me but I felt like someone was watching me. I grabbed a torch and started walking.

"Umm, hello, I- I wanted to thank you for letting me in and saving me from those wolves." My goodness this place is creepy. Suddenly I see a door opening. I walked towards it and looked inside the room, only to see a fireplace lit up with a comfy looking chair in front of it. "Ohhh, how warm would it feel if I sat on it." I wondered out loud.

"Then go ahead. No one's stopping you." A strange voice replied.

"You know what I…" I trailed off because I then realized that nobody else was in the room with me except… I turn my vision toward the torch and see to big eyes looking straight at me. Of course as an inventor things like these don't faze me in the slightest. So I acted rationally.

"AHHHH! W-WHAT ARE YOU?!" You see calm and collected as always.

"Now , sir please don't be frighten, and try not to drop me I am a torch if you haven't noticed. Sir, right now you are safe, ohh I didn't even introduce myself properly." The torch lifts up one of his _arms_ towards Hiroshi. "The names Bumi" he replies with a welcoming smile.

"O-oh, um, well thank you for letting me in Mr. Bumi but, I don't suppose you can tell me how this (lifting up his hand all around Bumi) happened." Nervousness was evident in Hiroshi's response.

"Why of course but, first let's make you comfortable in here." Bumi claps his hands and calls out, "alright everyone let's get this nice fellow warm and make him feel at home."

"Ohhh isn't that kind he's calling out his friends… wait FRIENDS! I look around and then I see tea cups, tea pot, a clock and then three dusters. They all greeted me and I felt, welcomed. Bumi told me how they were turned into these, these things. He also told me that the master of the castle was distressed and barely came out of the room. Tenzin, Bumi's youngest brother was umm, quite a serious umm, clock.

"Bumi! You know we are not allowed to speak of our condition it is…" Tenzin trailed off and the fire place blew out.

Everyone was huddled up in a corner. I was really confused and now my body was turning cold again. "Is everything alright?" They all had fear in their eyes, (g-g-r-ow-l) I can hear the sounds of someone breathing; I look at the arm rest of the chair and see very sharp claws. My eyes are slowly trailing up the dark furry arm and then coming into contact with bright bid blue angry eyes.

"AHHH!" It was horrified; this, this beast i-i-it was coming near me. It grabbed me from the collar of my shirt and threw me to the wall near the fire place.

"What are you doing… IN MY CASTLE!" The beast yelled out in pure rage, and I was hopeless. I couldn't even respond to try and defend myself. The beast came up to me, raised up its right paw and at the moment my only thought in my head was how alone and worried Asami would be. (Whimpers) "A- Asami" I whispered out.

"Arrr!" The beast lunged out towards Hiroshi.

"KORRA!" Shouted Tenzin.

Immediately Korra stopped her paw and turned towards Tenzin, "Never say that name again." Korra responded in a threatening low voice.

"My apology but don't you think that maybe a different umm, course of judgment may suit him, sir?" Tenzin knew that Korra had a short temper and when interrupted is not likely to listen towards anyone. So he hoped that she would reconsider her action.

"Tenzin, you do now that you are undermining my decision." She looked at Hiroshi and saw fear but also a glint of hope that he might survive. With an angry sigh Korra responded again. "Fine, he won't become Zaheer's specialty plate for dinner. But he will become my prisoner till I decide when he can leave." There was a slight smirk when she walked away to the dungeon with Hiroshi in her claws yelling out in protest.

"No, no please anything but that please!" His voice disappeared within the stone, cold wet floors of the dungeon.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile At The Sato's Cottage<strong>

Asami was in the garden plucking up some apples from the trees into her basket, for her enjoyment.

"Hmm, Papa should be half way at the fair already. Mako was supposed to come over today, hmph, I bet he's trying to come up with something impressive." She let out a light chuckle.

"NIEEE!" The horse was whining as it came down the hill in front of Asami.

"Luka, wow, calm down" That's strange Luka never leaves without Papa. Maybe I should go looking for him but Mako… No. "Come on Luka were going to where Papa is. HIYA"

Asami reached the same place where her father was last seen. She got off Luka and opened up the gate. She walked inside the dark castle. While she was walking Tenzin and Bumi were also hopping through the castle.

"I warned you Bumi, the master doesn't take a liking towards strangers or in this case an outsider coming into her, well, sanctuary."

"Ohh Tenzin, you worry too much, Korra will let the old man go- huh (deep breath) Tenzin look over there it's a girl!" Bumi was excited.

"What a girl! H-how did she get in, ohh no the master would become even more upset." Tenzin was nervous.

"Little brother if it's one thing that I know is that if any girl walks in here then it is always good news, unless they came and then try to sue you or claim that she has your child, but that is another story for a different day." Bumi walked towards where Asami was.

"Bumi, what are you doing! She'll notice us." Tenzin whispered loudly.

"Shhh, Tenzin, we're going to show her where her father is, come on now don't get your gears up in a twist."

I was walking down a hallway when I saw a door open on my right. I followed the light that was shown and called out to it. "Umm, hello, excuse me I'm looking for my father, have you… seen him?" When I got to the top of the stairs I didn't see anyone. Strange. Then I heard someone call out to me.

"A-cough- Asami, over here." It was Papa. I quickly rushed over at his side with what little light I could make out from the moon.

"Papa, ohhhm who did this to you?"

"Asami-cough- please you must leave this place, it isn't safe." He's sick I need to get him out but how.

"And who are you?" I heard a low growl; Papa was then warning me again.

"Asami get out of here! Please don't take my daughter too!" Hiroshi pleaded.

I quickly turned around to see what kind of person can make my father scared out of his mind. As soon as I did the stranger knocked the torch out of my hand making the dungeon dark. I questioned the stranger and begged him to let Papa go. "Please can't you see that he's sick?"

"No, your father is my prisoner; there is nothing you can do."

No that can't be, if only our places can be switched. Wait. That's it!

I turned towards the stranger and said, "Then take me instead, I will become your prisoner."

"Asami nooo! You must get out of here don't worry about me I'll be fine." Pleaded Hiroshi.

"You're willing to take your father's place and you'll do anything?" Asked the beast quite surprised as well.

"Yes, but only if you keep your word." I know that this is the right decision. I can feel it.

"Deal, you have my word."

"Wait." The stranger looked at her. "Step out into the light." I wanted to look at the person who will keep me in this cage.

As the beast stepped out into the light Asami sucked in her breath and was surprised at what she saw. This animal or beast frightened Asami, and she dropped to her knees trying to cover the tears that threatened to fall out of her eyes. The beast unlocked the cell of Hiroshi and dragged him out of the castle, ignoring the scream of Asami and Hiroshi.

"What will you do to her?!" yelled Hiroshi.

"As of this day she is none of your concern." Replied the beast. Korra threw Hiroshi in a rundown carriage telling it to take Hiroshi to the village.

As Korra walked back up to the cell, the sight that she saw made Korra feel some sort of guilt. Asami was looking out the window crying and whimpering.

"You didn't even let me say goodbye to him, my own father, this was the last time I'll ever see him again and you didn't even let me say goodbye."

Breathing out a sigh, Korra spoke to Asami. "Stop your crying; don't you want to go up to your room?"

"I –I have a room? But I thought-" Asami was cut off.

"Listen, do you want to sleep here or in a room of which you should be grateful I offered to you. Korra replied irritated.

"No umm I want to take the bedroom, please." Asami replied quietly.

"Good then follow me."

_**And as of this night Asami not only lost her only family but her freedom as well.**_

* * *

><p>AN: Well that's chapter 2, hope you guys enjoyed. Review to let me know what you think. Now I've got school tomorrow so NIGHT YOU CRAZY OBSSED FANFICTION READERS!

P.S. sorry if there are any spelling errors heheh :)


	4. Chapter 3: The Horses Time To SHINE!

A/N: Hey guys, so for this chapter I planned something special, so everyone knows that in the beauty and the beast Phillip the horse never has a chance to express how he feels. Well in my story his long lost cousin twice removed Luka joins the spot light. So without further ado I introduce for the very first time LUKA THE HORSE'S POINT OF VIEW.

* * *

><p>Horse: Luka P.O.V<p>

Yooooo, ohh mah gawd this old guy, he be like "go left", like nah what I look like! (Sniff) if only my precious Asami was here with me, ohhh those luscious curves, that ample chest, WOOOOOOO! Asami my love. (Suddenly a pool of tears pops out of nowhere.)

(Huff) This Mr. Sato is crazy. It's all creepy and dark in this damn place. Ohh hell no! What the hell is that, Satan's castle! This is NO place for a horse, don't people know that horses are the first to die, humans always sacrifice the horse.

(Low growl is heard from behind Luka)

What. Is. That. I turn around and guess what I see…

WOLVES!

I freak out and bounce. I hear Mr. Sato fall off mah back but I can't stop running. Survival of the fittest BRUH. I ran as fast as a black horse can, all I wanted was to get near the light and back to my precious Asami. Ohh, how I'm longing for her creamy, silky pale beautiful horse touching hands. When I get to her I know she'll be saving me some of those deliciously fresh picked apples, cause these big horsey needs his vitamins.

I keep running, tappin' mah hoofs until I see an openin, ohh thank you lord Jesus( Hallelujah ringing in the background). I can smell her, yazzz, there's my betch, turn up. She comes running tome asking what happened, like no offence Asami I know you beautiful but be smart, horses can't talk. If I try talking can't talk. If I try talking imam look like I'm takin a shit with my lips out and teeth showing, like noooooo. I ain't about that life. Ohh look, look now the crazy girl is putting words in mah mouth. You know what she look like a fucking psycho so imam just lie down, rest my beautiful smexy legs and be what everyone or in my case everyhorse wants, a fatass.

Mmmm, (crunch) I, (chew) love (swallow) apples. I can now see that Asami has calmed her ass down which – wait hold up she wants me to what now! OH HELL NO!

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE FOREST<strong>

I cannot believe this bitch took me out into these mother fucking woods with them hungry ass wolves. Just so we can find her old ass dad. (sigh) let's just get this over with so, I just ran up to the gate getting ready to leave if the occasion were to happen. Ohh man she's taking me in nooo, I'm too young to be eaten.

**Few Minutes Later**:

Mahfsjfakj, ohh man this food, ohh so good. Even though a cup and little dusters came to feed me, ohh well I've seen weirder things, just don't ask about it. No. Don't. Even. Think. About. What. I. Would. Have. Said. (whispers) thirsty bitches.

Huh, old man Sato is leaving, well then guess we out. Imma call him over horse style. "Hey, Sato get your ass over here, I wanna go home…" What. The. Fuck. That retard just swerved me, ohh hell no when I get back to the stables, imma stomp his head so hard that all his remains would be considered a master piece scattered across the road! I'm so pissed, and now I have to wait for Asami. (Huff) I'll update you crackheads later, I'm tired. Luka knocked out.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok so this might be one of the chapters that would be considered the M rating, now srry if any of you guys thought it was too much, you know what I mean. This idea just popped up in my head one day and well I wanted to post it up. DEAL WITH IT. Anyways chapter 4 is in the process of being written, I'll probably have it posted up on Monday or Tuesday the latest. Well let me know what you think, others newcomers welcome to the story, ohh and if you guys want more Luka p.o.v well you know where to hit. Night LOVE YOU GUYS! :p


	5. Chapter 4: Forbbiden

**Chapter 4: Forbbiden**

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for not updating soon, I got quite nervous when the horse chapter was very silent. Well tonight is a new day, yes that makes perfect sense it's just logic. Anyways, enjoy Chapter 4.

* * *

><p>As Korra led Asami towards her room Bumi called her over to make a suggestion. "Master, maybe it will do the lady well if you invited her over for dinner." I wasn't quite sure if the master will go through with it… but I have a special trump card. "You know, this one could uh, I don't know be the one to break eh, the spell." I looked out the corner of my eye and saw that the master's eyes were wide open. Ha it worked, now for the special.<p>

"Ahhh, but what am I talking about, I'm just a lonely candle holder waiting to burn down this palace as a sign of my depression. (Fake sobbing) Ohhh why cruel world must you be so cruel." Cried out Bumi.

"Bumi, you already said cruel twice, that isn't proper English." Tenzin stated with a very serious voice.

"Ohh but dear brother Tenzin, I know you feel the same way, such forbidden love could not exist!" Bumi wailed over and over again.

(Sigh) "Alright."

"Bumi and Tenzin both look up at Korra waiting to see if she was going to say something else. "I'll ask her out to dinner. But it's not a date it's only to show my hospitality." Korra responded quickly.

Bumi was so excited, while Tenzin was frowning. "You know Tenzin when we're back to being human again I don't think I'll be able to recognize you with all the extra luggage you're going to be carrying on your face." Exclaimed Bumi, laughing so hard in the process.

"Hmph, mother will be disappointed in you for speaking like that to me, and I know that my wife and children will still know who I am." As stoic as always, Tenzin's face never faltered.

Still laughing Bumi responded, "Yea, yea, keep complaining for your next birthday, I'm giving you the gift of lotion."

We were walking down a dark hallway, when I heard them talking and then laughing. (Sigh) how I wish I could be with Papa and Mako right now. Mako. I wonder if he's thinking about me. I wish I was with him, (chuckling slightly) we were supposed to go out on a date today.

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE BAR:<strong>

As the wood in the fire place slowly crackled under the intense heat from the flames, a pair of amber eyes stared emotionless at the burning flames, recalling the events that had happened earlier in the middle of the afternoon.

_**Flashback:**_

_Hmm, today's the day, Asami and I have been going steady for two days now. It's the perfect time for me to propose. Everything is planned out; since I'm walking down the road to Asami's home the plan must be perfect. I've dreamt of this day since I first laid eyes on her. My God she was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Now, that I have a chance to propose to her I will make her feel as if she were a goddess. Yes, Asami Sato will become my wife today._

_As I reached her house I told Bolin to wait for my signal. I tried to think about my future with Asami, I can already see it, I come back home from a hard day of hunting carrying two ducks in one hand and in the other hand I carried a deer antler to show the children. We'll probably have 6 or 7 of course they'll be strong, healthy young boys. I set down all the goods and kiss each and every one of my kids greeting them with a pat on the head, and when I reach the kitchen the sight that greets my eyes is of my beautiful wife, Asami, cooking dinner. I walk up behind her and grab hold of her arm turning her over to face me and capture her lips in mine creating a passionate atmosphere unlike no other. It gets a little heated but I must be patient because she whispers in my ear, "wait till the kids have gone to bed, then I'm all yours."I have a wide grin spread across my face and see that dinner is now ready. This is the future of which I will obtain._

_**End Flashback**_

After having that wonderful day dream I get the courage to go up to her front door and start knocking on it once, no answer, then twice, no answer. Strange. I look through the window of the house but see nobody. We were supposed to have a date today, just what happened? I know she wouldn't just leave me here, but what if she- NO! I won't believe it she must have a reason.

After I start to walk away Bolin comes up to me. "Hey umm you do know that she didn't come out the house right? Do you still want the band and I to play the song?" I just couldn't answer him, not now I had to find out what happened to Asami. Augh this day is turning out to be the worst.

* * *

><p><strong>At The Castle:<strong>

Hmm I still remember our kiss, although the warmth of it already left my lips. I lift my hands up to touch them. Since I was distracted by the beautiful memory I didn't notice that the beast has stopped walking, I bumped into her, and was about to fall on my back. I just kept on waiting till I hear someone speaking.

"You know if you close your eyes even more then they're going to stay like that forever." The beast actually saved me from falling. And she has such deep blue eyes. I was frozen I couldn't move, it was like those eyes were drawing me in, closer. "Hmph, now you won't speak, what a strange girl. Maybe next time she'll start falling down the stairs (chuckling) now that will be something I'm willing to see." Korra replied as she let go of Asami's waist and opened up the door to her room.

What! Ugh the nerve of this, this fiend! I was walking into my room as a hand shot out and grabbed onto my arm. "AH, what is wrong with you?" To say that I was a little angry is an understatement.

"Hey um listen um, I would uh, l-l-like it if you would join me f-for uh, d-dinner?" To sum up everything Korra had become a stammering mess.

"Amazing I haven't seen the master stutter like that in well… ever." Whispered Tenzin.

"I told you this woman has it in the bag. Literally." Bumi was snickering.

"Well uhh, anytime you want-"

"No." said Asami.

What. No! Just who does she think she is! She should be grateful that I allowed her to stay in a room like this. If I have too I will force her to eat. "No? Listen to me girl-"

"My name is Asami, not girl; I would appreciate it if you'd address me as such." If I'm going to be locked away in here then she might as well call me by my name.

"Grrr, I'll call you what I want **girl**, now you will eat dinner with me tonight, if not then there will be consequences." I do not have the patience with this woman, but why does she have to be so beautiful. I look down to her and see her nod her head. "Good, I will expect you to be down early; Tenzin and Bumi will escort you down. Ohh and if you wish you can look around the castle **but** do not enter the west wing."

"What's in the west wing?" Asami was confused but also curious.

"Nothing of importance that's all. End of discussion."(Sigh) she's such a curious human being. Why do I even put myself to hope of anything happening?

"Ohh, alright." Disappointment was hinted in her voice.

As she walked into the room and closed the door the hallways turned silent. Bumi broke that silence.

"Well, that didn't go as smoothly as I hoped. But at least she's going to be staying here for a while. He, he…" Hmm the master seems down. Time for the pep talk. I look over at Tenzin and he nods back at me, understanding the situation.

"Master, listen you can't expect everything to work out so suddenly. Give it time; I know she's the one." Spoke Tenzin, in a caring tone. I have always looked out for her and I will continue to do so.

"Yea Tenzin's right, give it a few weeks or days if you're lucky, your only 19 you still have 2 more years left, no pressure." Bumi exclaimed with a 'thumbs up'.

"Hmm, perhaps, Bumi, Tenzin." They both stood at alert. "I have a task for you, find out her interest **anything** and tell me. Also keep a close eye on her." With that said Korra left to her chambers getting ready for her da- uh dinner.

* * *

><p>Why did she shoving me off like that make me feel… disappointed. No, (shaking her head) I won't feel this way. She was the one who took me hostage, NO, as a prisoner; I might as well not go down to meet her at dinner, but…<p>

**_Flashback:_**

"_There will be consequences"_

**_End Flashback_**

(Shivering) I don't want to know what she'll do. I get the feeling that she won't back down from a challenge. Maybe if I try to make another deal with her then perhaps, no that wouldn't work she's a stubborn hardheaded… BEAST! (Sigh) "Whatever got her to be so angry and, and to look like that?" I asked the question out loud; knowing that nobody would give me a response, everything in this place is just so dull.

(Slight laughter) "Ohh girl, the master wasn't always like that."

"AHH! Just what are you?" I felt my heart jump out of my chest, not knowing what I should be more worried about, either if I'll end my life with so many heart attacks or just how many things in this place. I guess the latter is most reasonable.

"WHO, is what I think you meant to say. I may be a wardrobe but once the spell is broken then I'll be human again." Oopps, I said too much. Panicked the wardrobe.

"No,no,no,no please , please continue what happened to her and what do you mean by spell? I promise I won't say anything, I-I just want to know, how can I help?"

"Hmmm, ok! Well for starters the master wasn't well as ruff around the edges as she is now. And it probably even started before the spell happened. The master had fallen in love before, with a princess from a neighboring kingdom. The master was like a love stroked puppy, she would have done anything for the princess. Back then the master was loved by everyone because of her kind and playful nature. Now, I don't know the full facts but it was said that when the master proposed to the princess, she rejected her. The master was heartbroken that it was rumored that she poisoned the princess out of revenge." The wardrobe finished the story with a tone of sadness in her voice.

"Is it really possible? Are people really that stupid?" Maybe I was a little harsh. Dinner would be over already. (Stomach growling) "But I am kind of hungry. Mmmm (pout).

"You know the master isn't around right now, you still have a chance to go to the kitchen. Just go down the stairs and make a left." (A/N: I'm not good with direction)

* * *

><p>"Hmph, all she had to do was eat dinner with the master but of course she had to refuse." Tenzin declared as he dried up the cups. "Now the master hid herself within the many hidden pathways of the castle."<p>

"Ohh, Tenzin, you know Korra doesn't hold the most rational of minds." Explained Katara the teapot. "That's why we're here. We help her with the advice so that she may find her love, to break the spell."

"Ahh, don't worry about it ma, Korra will make Asami fall for her it just takes patience." Bumi said.

As the door made a creaking sound, all eyes in the kitchen looked towards it only to see a small head pop out. It was Asami Sato, as she turned towards the multiple eyes looking at her she froze on the spot. Perhaps she is worried that she got caught.

The first one to break the silence was Zaheer. "Ohh well that's just perfect, here comes the girl who wasted all my food!" Zaheer has a very thick Italian accent. (A/N: Think of Mario except with less hair and looks like a stove/oven.)

"Now, behave Zaheer, the girl is just probably hungry. Bumi, Tenzin set up the table and get some food ready for the girl." Commanded Katara.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN: I suggest you guys listen or watch to "Be Our Guest" before continuing to read)**_

* * *

><p>"Miss Sato aren't you tired already?" Tenzin was getting jumpy already; he didn't want Korra to find out about what had just taken place a few minutes ago. Ohhh if the master finds us here, with the girl! No, this would not end well. We'll all be banished from the castle, or WORSE!<p>

(Slight chuckling) "Are you kidding, after a performance like that there's no way I can go to bed." As Asami said that Bumi got an idea.

"Then, would you like a tour of the castle, there are quite a lot of places here?"

"You know what, I would lov-" Asami was cut off as Tenzin grabbed Bumi and pulled him aside.

"Are you insane, we already fed the girl dinner, remember what the master said…"

"Yea, yea I know she said this, 'If she doesn't eat with me then she doesn't eat at all!'" exclaimed Bumi imitating Korra.

"I bet you know about everything in this castle, don't you." It wasn't a question but more of a flirtatious kind of tune.

As Tenzin, Bumi, and Asami walked down one of the hallways of the castle, Asami saw a few flight of stairs leading up to somewhere. As she started walking towards them she was immediately stopped by Bumi and Tenzin.

"What's up there?" curiosly asked Asami.

"Ohh nothing, nothing of the sort. The west wing is such a dusty place with no value." Ohh no I told her that was the west wing! Panicked Tenzin noticing Bumi giving him a glare.

"So that's the west wing hmm." I wonder what she's hiding up there. As she took another step forward Tenzin, and Bumi blocked her again.

"Please, miss wouldn't you want to see something else, we have the garden and, and a library." Explained Bumi.

"You have a library! Ohh I love books, well then lead the way sirs." Asami giggled.

Both filled with joy they started to lead the way to the library. Telling Asami about the unlimited amount of books the castle has. But what they didn't know was that Asami had already walked up the stairs leading to the west wing and had come across a giant door. Not knowing what was behind it and being a curious girl at a young age she had to investigate. As she opened up the door she immediately was shocked by how much of a disaster the room was in. As she scanned the room she came across a beautiful rose, one like no other. She walked up to it and took off the glass that kept it away from harm.

"What a beautiful rose. I've never seen one like it." As Asami admired the rose she never noticed the shadow figure behind her. As the figure reached up behind her they immediately reached around Asami's waist and pulled her close to their body, and whispered in her ear.

"I thought I told you to never enter this room."

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys, sorry for not updating earlier but as I have completed my promise I presented to you Chapter 4. Review, Favorite, and don't forget to Follow. You guys are the one's that make my brain hurt with all these ideas but as I am a servant to fanfiction so I must give to you all. Thank you guys love you. Night. :P


	6. Chapter 5: Thank You's

**Chapter 5: **Thank You's

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for not updating anything for like almost a week, my time for writing has now been limited due to school work, although I will not stop uploading new chapters for this story. Once I start something I plan to finish it. Thanks and hope you like Chapter 5. :P

* * *

><p><span><strong>Previously:<strong>

As the shadowy figure came up behind Asami they grabbed her by the waist and pushed her front against Asami's back. Whispering in her ear.

"I thought I told you to never enter this room."

* * *

><p>As Korra whispered in Asami's ear she felt her get stiff under her hold. As she felt Asami so close to her body it reacted in a way that she never thought she would have experienced again. She was aroused by this girl. Damn, I'm supposed to be threatening her but augh her ass is pushing against my dick. (AN: Yes Korra is g!p) Dammit Korra, get your head into gear and stay focus on the task at hand.

As Korra brought down the lust that was growing inside of her she asked Asami the same question, waiting for a response. "He, I would have thought a girl like you would know how to follow rules."

"I um, of course I do, it's just that I was curious." Asami hesitated. My god she's so close, wait, is that, oh my god! She has a, a… (gasp) Asami took a deep breath of air as she felt Korra starting to gently caress her waist. "Ahh, ugh" Asami moaned softly. No, ugh how can she make me act out those vulgar sounds. She ruined my life, I can't succumb to her advances, but ohhh, I can feel her clawed hand traveling lower and lower down my body. Till her arm is within reach of m-my…

"AHHH! W-w-what do you think y-y-you're doing?!" I can't believe I'm letting her touch me. Please someone help me!

"He, you should know what I'm doing, this is your body and I can see it reacting towards my touch." Korra had a slight smirk settled on her face. As Korra ran her fingers across Asami's now wet stained panties, using her thumb to stimulate her clit. Licking her lips Korra watched intensely as Asami squirmed under her due to the pressure of her slick wet fingers that were covered with Asami's sweet honey.

"Mmmm, you know those who don't follow the rules end up getting punished." Whispered Korra using her tongue to make a wet trail of saliva up Asami's neck.

"Nngh. S-stop i-it, uhh." Asami's moans were getting higher and longer.

"We made a deal, you said you'd do anything that includes giving me the most precious thing you hold dear…" Korra was getting tired of rubbing her wet fingers along Asami's already soaked panties. So she quite rubbing and hooked two fingers inside Asami's panties getting ready to push the same two fingers into her hot center, and finished the sentence. "Your virginity."

Asami's eyes widened and screamed. "No, stay away you MONSTER! I-I can't stay here for any longer." She pushed herself away from Korra and ran out the door, heading for the stairs that lead to the outside of the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Tenzin &amp; Bumi P.O.V<strong>

"You heard those noises right Bumi?" spoke Tenzin.

"Well of course, that is the noise of passionate love ready to blossom in the moonlight!" Exclaimed Bumi.

(Sigh) He is such a nuisance.

(Tap, Tap, Tap), W- what is that noice?

"Bumi, Bumi, look it's the girl. A-and she's RUNNING AHHH!" No, no, no, why is she running she's supposed to be the one. For god's sake if she leaves who knows when another beautiful girl will walk through those doors. "We have to stop her Bumi. OHH NO SHE REALLY IS LEAVING!"

"Right, got it." Bumi goes to stand in front of Asami blocking her way. "Miss Asami please wait, why must you leave?"

(Whimper) Shaking her head sideways Asami spoke. "I-I just can't do it anymore. One more minute in this place and I'm just ready to claw my own eyes out. Your master, that **thing** is dangerous." With that Asami pushed though Bumi and Tenzin heading out the door.

* * *

><p>As I stepped out into the cold I quickly rushed towards Luka. I yelled out "Hia!" and we both took off, getting as far away from the castle as possible. It was freezing and the wind was blowing snow in my face. I can't believe in just a short amount of time the weather had changed. When I reach the village again, I'll go and find papa and Mako. I will tell them about the beast and how ruthless and barbaric and, and…<p>

"OOOOWWWWOOOOOO"

Ohh no, wolves! "Luka run, faster boy." Why of all times does this have to happen to me?!

* * *

><p>When she pushed me away and yelled out monster it triggered a spark in me in a place I thought was in a dormant sleep. (Sigh) I went too far, dammit, I shouldn't have touched her in such a vile way. I really am a monster. A <strong>beast<strong>.

"Master! Master, please come down it's an emergency!" Shouted out Tenzin in desperation.

"Huh, what now Tenzin?" Korra responded obviously not in the mood to talk.

"Well…"

"Yes, I know the girl left to her room; the matter of her reasoning is just." Said Korra.

As Korra kept explain about Asami leaving Bumi and Tenzin were growing tired of her not listening to them. As Korra was pacing around the room, Bumi and Tenzin took a deep breath and said out loud.

"**The girl already left the castle!"**

Korra paused mid-step and slowly turned her head towards Tenzin and Bumi. Her eyes were open wide and her mouth agape. "You mean to tell me that all this time that I was walking around ranting about how **I **thought that **she** was in her room, you had all this time to tell me but you tell me NOW!" Roared Korra, anger rising in her eyes that if possible smoke would be coming out.

"What? Master please listen we tried to tell you but obviously you were focused on something else." Spoke Bumi.

Korra's eyes narrowed slightly. "You dare tell me it was **my** fault?!" She was not in the mood and her temper was at its peak.

"Well, since we're having this discussion, you-"

"Bumi, that's enough we have bigger things to worry about. Like Lady Sato who is out in the cold in the middle of the woods filled with dangerous creatures." Said Tenzin, in a panicked state. He pleaded towards Korra. "Please master you need to go out and find her."

Korra looked away from Tenzin, remembering the events that took place a few moments ago. Shaking her head she spoke to Tenzin. "I can't Tenzin, the girl would be fine on her own-" Cut off from her sentence Bumi couldn't take the pathetic excuse.

"Forgive me for speaking out of turn master but… stop trying to avoid this! She could die out there. She will know that we were here to help her but in the end we did absolutely nothing. I can't keep living my life with such thoughts." Bumi's voice was breaking. "Please master, she could die."

At that Korra's eyes went to the size of golf balls. She instantly rushed out of the castle into the sudden snow storm heading towards the forest. Damn, this girl is really going to make my life difficult.

(Screaming)

Ohh no! Korra roared out, "ASAMI!"

* * *

><p><strong>Asami's P.O.V<strong>

"Ahh! Stay back!" I yelled out. I was thrown off Luka's back and I felt my cheek hit the wet snow. I don't know what else to do. I got up on my feet and see that Luka's reins were stuck on a tree branch. Working fast I tried to pry them loose, but with his constant struggle it was proving to be impossible. Hearing the sound of snow crunching and a low growl coming up behind me, I turned around while also picking up a scattered tree branch to help defend myself against these wolves.

There were four of them. One of the four came at me which was frightening. I hit the wolf with the branch knocking it down. I was distracted so I didn't see the two of which were sneaking up on me from my front and back. The first one took hold of the branch with its teeth and threw it out of my hand leaving me defenseless. The wolf behind me snapped its jaws around the edge of the cloak I was wearing, making me fall on my behind. I backed up against Luka closing my eyes. There's no one, I can't believe that my life was such… ugh. I can't even consider this living; my life can't be over like this. I don't want it to be over. I…I…I want…

"I WANT TO LIVE!"

"ASAMI!" Shouted a voice.

As I re-opened my eyes to see who called out my name. Suddenly a giant shadow loomed above me, and I couldn't believe what I saw. It was the beast! The same beast that I had planned to run away from. She jumped in front of me and slammed her right paw against the wolf that had thrown the branch. The others were attacking her from all angles, biting her fur and throwing her down in the snow. One wolf was on her shoulder sinking their canines into her shoulder blade, while another was used their claws to scratch her left arm. The beast knocked the wolf to the side and grabbed the one on her shoulder and roared in front of their face, then throwing them to a tree. The wolves ran off and I could only stare in shock. I sucked in my breath as the beast suddenly looked at me, panting heavily. We both stared at each other for only a few seconds till she took a few steps towards me and then…collapsed. I didn't know how to react; my initial plan was to get away from here so that's just what I'm going to do. (Shaking the head), no, she just saved my life. I looked back at the fallen beast and shivered from the cold winds. If I leave her here then she'll die. It was then that I decided to help take the beast back to her castle.

* * *

><p>As Korra and Asami were gathered up by the fire with everyone else, Korra was trying to tend to her wounds. As she licked the cut on her left arm Asami was trying to find the right words to use to start a conversation. She was just so unsure that it made things really awkward. Katara already had hot boiled water ready to help clean the injuries of Korra.<p>

Well Asami it's now or never. "Umm, here let me help you, by licking it it'll only make it worse." I tried to put the wet cloth on the wound but the beast wouldn't let me. She just kept on dogging my advances. "Will. You. Just. Hold. Still."

"Augh!" Screamed Korra. "That hurt!" I save the girl and now she's only going to bring me more pain. Geez, life just keeps bighting up doesn't it.

"If you had just held still then it wouldn't hurt as much!" I challenged back. Even when she is in pain she still has enough energy to act stubborn.

Bumi, Tenzin, and the rest of the group all backed away from the scene that was blooming. In their minds they were all thinking, *Why can't they have a civilized conversation?*

"Well if you didn't run away from the castle then this wouldn't have ever happened." Hmph, see if she can top that.

"If you had kept your hands to yourself and hadn't frightened me then I wouldn't have run away!" She really thinks she can blame this on me. Maybe she still needs to be out there in the cold for a few more minutes.

Korra was left speechless for a moment. She's right it was my fault. I did touch her without her permission. But… but augh, does she have to be right? No I always win. "Welll, if you hadn't been wandering around where you're not supposed to be (cough) west (cough) wing, then that wouldn't have happened!" Ha, victory is in my gras-

"Well then you should learn to control your temper." Hmph what a pointless argument. But she does have a point, even if she is always angry I still shouldn't have been where I wasn't supposed to be. I looked back up at her and saw that she had a guilty look on her face.

(Sigh) "Now hold still this might sting a little." I gently brought up the cloth and ran it down her left arm where the cuts were made. She grunted and sucked in her breath, then relaxing. Maybe this won't be such a terrible night. "Umm, sorry for calling you a monster before and thank you for saving my life."

She gasped a little from the apology to then getting a thank you. She looked a little nervous which made me breath out a sigh of relief.

"You're welcome, and also I'm umm sorry about touching you before, it wasn't necessary and I can see why you had decided to leave if you still want you're free to go." Korra had never said an apology before so for her to say it now was a big surprise to everyone especially giving Asmai the chance to go back to her home.

She really apologized to me, but she still giving me the choice to leave. I looked around towards the others and saw their expression of desperation but also of understanding if I did choose to leave. I looked back up at the beast and saw her staring opposite from me, avoiding my gaze. Maybe staying here for a while longer wouldn't hurt.

"I'll stay." I said.

I heard gasps of air being taken in next to me. I then looked up at the beast and saw that her eyes were wide.

"On one condition."

It took a moment for Korra to regain herself before responding back to Asami. "Y-yes, what is it?"

"I want you to tell me your name." I knew that if I was going to stay here I couldn't keep on calling her beast, I'm certain she has a name. I looked at her and it seemed like she was having a discussion of whether or not she would tell me. Finally, she released a breath of air and said yes.

"I haven't spoken my name to anyone else in a long time, nor have I ever been in communication with another person for a while as well." She seemed hesitant. "Mynameiskorra." She said in a rushed tone.

"What, I couldn't quite catch that? Please say it slower." I pleaded.

(Sigh) "I said that my name i-is K-k-korra." That was really hard to say. Well I'll just pat myself on my back, if it didn't cause me much pain.

Her name is Korra. I repeated the name out loud silently. I turned my head towards the others and see them smiling brightly at me. That brought a small smile to my face. I turn towards Korra and see that she is avoiding my gaze and, and is that a blush? As I giggled lightly Korra's gaze slightly turned to look at me. Our eyes connect with one another and it was as if everything just stopped. Once again those deep blue eyes stared at me with such intensity as if they were looking through my mind trying to figure me out. As soon as it started it ended very quickly. I knew that now with me staying in this castle things were going to change.

As I stood up I spoke to Korra and the others. "Goodnight all of you."

Korra responded first, "And to you gir- I mean Miss Sato." Korra knew that if she called Asami girl that it would only damage the success that they had accomplish tonight.

Asami smiled at what she said. "Asami, if you don't mind. Miss Sato was my mother." And with that Asami took her leave to go rest up.

* * *

><p>"Ah,ah,ah I see that look on your face." Spoke Bumi taking charge of ridding the silence. He also now has some content to use against his master for teasing purposes.<p>

Korra looked back at him and saw that everyone was looking at her now. "What look, this has always been my face?"

"You know what look master." Spoke Tenzin this time, while also heading out the door with the others in tow.

Bumi looked back at Korra and said this. "By the way master, I think that it's good to see you smiling once again. It really suits you." He winked.

As everyone left leaving Korra alone with a massive blush on her face, she was stunned by what Bumi and Tenzin had said. Perhaps Asami really is the one to break the spell, and it had been a while since she smiled naturally.

"Augh, dammit, I'm going soft now." Tomorrow is going to be a new day. Can't wait to see how that one will turn out.

* * *

><p>AN: Wellllllll, hoped you liked it. I tried to make it a little bit longer than the others. I'll be working on Chapter 6 as soon as I can. Thanks for the support, love you guys and stay awesome. :P


	7. Chapter 6: Are These Feelings Real?

**Chapter 6:** Are These Feelings Real?

**A/N:**** Hey guys, yes I know that I've haven't been uploading recently and I'm really sorry about that. I was dealing with personal family matters, so yea. And now The Legend of Korra is over but I can officially die happy now cause I'm sure you all know KORRASAMI IS CANON! yes that series finally made me cry tears of joy and sadness. The way they held hands and their faces were so close to each other I would have thought that the creators would have made them kiss but since it's nick and it's a kids show, well they gotta still make it PG. :/ Even though they killed two people one in the last season and now in the finale. Well anyways let me let go of my ranting, thanks for all those who have favored and followed my story and also reviewed. I give you guys Chapter 6. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>As the sunlight came through shinning through the window, two figures were still tangled up with one another due to their exciting activities that had taken place last night. As one of the two lovers woke up they looked down at the person who changed their world with blue eyes. They scanned the light pale skin which was marked in all places from all the love making that happened. The skin glistened with beauty. As her eyes started to travel downwards the body shifted their position to face the blue eyes that were slowly devouring the sight in front of them silently. Blue met jade-green eyes and they both smiled at each other.<p>

"Mmm, morning love did you sleep well last night?" Asked the girl with the jade-green eyes.

"He as a matter in fact no I didn't. I was too busy pleasuring someone who just kept on begging and begging for me to go faster and faster." The blues eyes declared with a smirk showing on their face.

"Well then I accept your challenge that is if you're up for another round."

Licking her lips the blue eyes girl quickly turned themselves over, now being the one on top. She bent her head and started nuzzling her lover in between the crook of her neck. As her lover began to squirm under her touch she moaned out the name of her beloved.

Softly she spoke out, "Uhh, s-stop teasing me… Korra." She wrapped her arms around Korra's head and back. Pushing their bodies even closer. She lifted up her hips trying to gain some friction as to help settle the burning heat in between her legs.

"Ah, ah, ah" Shaking a finger sideways. "You need to be patient my love, all good things comes to those who wait." As Korra's lover nodded her head and was whimpering Korra could only smile in return. She adored the way her lover spoke out her name while also abiding by all the commands that she makes. The way she moans is just turning her on even more; she can already feel her cock growing in size again twitching with anticipation. Nothing could ruin this moment, this was all theirs. Their memories that they would both hold during the present and continuing onto the future.

Korra moved down from her lover's neck and onto those amazing globes that are breasts. She can already see that her lover's pink nipples are erect and that her breathing has increased heavily making her breasts bounce up and down. She couldn't wait to dig in, so she went to the right breast and instantly took a nipple in her mouth sucking on it gently while also not forgetting to attend to her left breast. Kneading it in her left hand. Her lover's moans increased and begged Korra to go faster. Korra obeyed her princess and sucked even harder eliciting more moans.

After being satisfied with her sucking abilities she released the nipple with a 'POP' sound and went to the other one sucking it till both breasts glistened with her saliva. She then used her tongue guiding it to make a trail towards her navel where she gave a quick preview of what was to happen next. Korra continued her ministrations while her lover was becoming weak with every inch that Korra's tongue neared her treasure.

"Ahh, uhh, K-Korr-AHHHHHHHH!" She yelled as she didn't expect Korra to stick her tongue unexpectedly into her awaiting crotch.

Korra smiled at her lover's surprised yell. How did she expect for Korra to warn her about when she was going to enter her. It was absolutely an absurd thought. Korra's tongue kept on moving deeper and deeper trying to take in all the juices that were spilling out of her lover's wet pussy. She used her thumb and index finger to pinch her clit and rub it as well as causing another wave of loud moans to surface from her beloved's mouth. As she felt her getting closer and was tightening around her slick muscle she knew that now it was time. Korra immediately took her tongue out of her lover's pussy, which gained a noise of confusion from her.

"K-Korra w-why did you stop?" It's not like her to stop in the middle of something like this.

The only response she got was Korra grabbing her waist and flipping her over so her butt was raised up facing Korra.

"K-K-KORRA! What's gotten into you?!" The woman with the jade-green eyes questioned.

"He, you'll feel it soon." And with that Korra stuck her erratic member within her beloved's dripping pussy. Her lover moaned loudly at the action. Korra immediately started to plunge her cock deeper until it was already hitting her lover's womb. She was ruthless and gave no mercy to the screams of pleasure and agony that came from her lover.

The two were coming closer till they reached their peak. The room was filled with the scent of sweat and the smell of sex. Delicious sweet, intense hot sex. Both of their moans were combining and soon they both reached their climax.

"Ahhh, K-Korra!"

"Ungh, H- Hisana!"

They both screamed out each other's names as Korra filled up her lover with her baby maker.

* * *

><p>"AHHHH!" screamed out Korra recently waking up from the dream.<p>

Uhhh, that dream. How can she still haunt my mind after all these years. Dammit, one would have thought that with all the practice and pain that she caused me I wouldn't have to deal with anymore of this garbage.

Placing her hand on her head, Korra was beginning to go into a mental state of deep concentration. Although that's what she had planned to do until the knock on her door interrupted her.

(Knock, knock)

"Who is it?" Hmmm, this is not the time for someone to come asking for my presence. Korra was to say in the least slightly irritated.

"Uhh, it is I master, Bumi, the Lady Asami has requested for you to join her for breakfast. You know this is the perfect chance for you to show her your charming majestic side." Enthusiastically replied Bumi.

"Hmph, my _charming _and _majestic_ side? Please Bumi surely you jest, you of all people should know that just because I saved her last night doesn't mean that we are instantly going to ring the bells and get married. Besides I'm sure that she would want to go home to her father and probably has a lover too." (Sigh) She can't fall in love with me, it's just not possible and what am I thinking someone as beautiful as her, ha, she must have all the men kneeling at her feet. Hmm, just like… Hisana.

"Master, you must have already seen the signs…"

"…."

"Right?" Questioned Bumi.

"Define what you mean by 'signs'?" Asked a very confused Korra.

(Sigh) "Master, master, master obviously the signs from last night. Listen to me first before you try to judge master. Last night you gave the girl the chance to leave for her home village yet she declined and asked that if you would still have then she would stay and also she gave you permission to, instead of referring to her in an um impolite way that you will call her by her first name. She gave you that privilege and not only that but she **smiled** at you. If I didn't know any better I say she's giving you little hints of what she wants Which. Is. You. So now that you know get down there and greet your woman good morning!" Bumi was filled with such excitement that he didn't notice the shocked face that his master had put on.

* * *

><p>"Hmm what's taking them so long Bumi was just supposed to tell her that I asked for her to join us. That usually doesn't take long if I'm not mistaken. Right?" Asami was beginning to get worried.<p>

"Ohh pish posh dreary, of course it doesn't take long but if you know Bumi as well as I do, well my son has a tendency to use that big mouth of his for a very long period of time." Spoke Katara.

(Sigh) "Yea I guess you're right. I just want to make sure that things don't get too awkward because of last night."

"Honey, trust me, last night might have been the happiest that I've seen Korra. I don't know if you've noticed but you are making a change here. And it's for the better."

With their conversation at an end Korra and Bumi both walked into the dining room. Asami and Korra both met each other's gaze but then turned away suddenly with a blush staining their faces.

Damn I don't know what to say to her. I feel like I'll make a bad impression, with how beautiful she looks in that dress I might just have to skip the conversations and just take her right here and now on the table. Although if I really did do that she would definitely run away this time to her village while also getting them to come after me with their hoes, pitch forks and guns. Brrrr, which is not something that I want to happen. I may be greedy and mean but I can still feel pain.

(Cough) "Umm thank you for coming down here to have breakfast with me. It makes me quite happy." Jesus, I'm becoming a nervous wreck right now. Thought Asami.

Me coming down to have breakfast with her makes her happy? Ha, I can't believe it maybe she might have feelings for me. "Hmm well instead of you saying thank you I should be the one to say that since you did invite me first." Yes, that should make her see that I'm being kind considerate.

* * *

><p>"Hmph even though it's the masters own castle." Whispered Tenzin who then received a slap on the back of his head by you know who.<p>

"Ohh calm down Tenzin, Korra just being kind to the girl so that then she will become weak in the knees and bata-boom they kiss say I love you and POOF they break the spell and we will finally become human again. The lord knows that I desperately need to be." Spoke Bumi.

"You only want to become human again because you've been eyeing that maid ever since she came into the castle. You and your hormones have been going out of control." Tenzin looked over at Bumi and saw that instead of him reacting to the statement he was busy looking up at the ceiling day dreaming about who knows what. Not going to bother waking him from his morning slumber Tenzin moved on forward and clapped his hands getting out the breakfast for the master and her guest.

They both stared eating, savoring the meal with small amounts being taken in. Or so one of them was, the other was eating like there was no tomorrow.

As Korra was busy eating like well a beast she noticed that Tenzin and Bumi were giving her looks. She looked at them with confusion until she saw that Asami looked a bit disturbed and nervous. Korra saw that Asami was eating her oatmeal with a spoon and then finally realized that she had been eating it the wrong way. Bumi and Tenzin both nudged her towards the spoon that was placed on her right side. Hesitant about making another mistake and losing the attention of Asami, Korra picked up the spoon brought it down on her meal and tried to eat it with as much grace as she could produce. Noticing the struggle that Korra was having Asami came up with a much simpler way. Instead of eating with a spoon she picked up the plate with both hands and brought it up to her mouth. With that they both ate their breakfast in peace.

_**Asami's P.O.V**_

After having breakfast we both went outside of the castle. I saw some birds and decided to have her feed them. I took both her paws and placed a little bird food in them. Watching her shove them in front of the birds and then seeing them jump away from her brought a small smile to my face. She may be mean and grumpy but she just needs to be guided in the right direction. I brought myself down to her level and shook my head, placing some more bird food on her paws and then taking some out so I could leave a trail towards them. One of the birds followed the trail and then suddenly jumped onto her paw feeding on the food. She looked at me with a giant smile on her face revealing all her sharp canines but that didn't stop my heart from fluttering. I knew that there was something there that I hadn't noticed before. And then it happened again she looked at me with her alluring blue eyes and I didn't know how to respond so I walked behind a tree leaving her to the birds. Placing a hand over my chest I could feel my heart beating so fast as if I had been running a thousand miles a minute. I feel as if her claws are clutching themselves around my heart, it scares me to think that these types of feelings would surface just from being with her. I take a peek out from behind the tree and see that she's being surrounded by birds. It's funny, she's no prince charming, but then again who ever said she had to be.

_**Korra's P.O.V**_

Hmmmm, these birds are starting to become annoying. Don't they see that there's no more food, that's suppose to be their cue to start flying off OOFF. What the hell was that? I face towards the direction of where the snow hit me and then I saw Asami. She was laughing, like really laughing. It was officially the most beautiful sound I've ever heard, it was the sound of an angel that came down from the sky. I stood frozen for about a minute and then it hit me; she was the one who threw that snow ball. Hmph she thinks she can get away with that, trying to distract me from knowing it was her by laughing with that angelic voice and looking utterly dazzling which is getting me very frustrated but I just can't do anything about it because I'm attracted to her. DAMN! I'm distracted already!

Shaking my head I focused on grabbing a bunch of snow laughing inside my head knowing that she'll become scared and then beg for me to give her mercy. Well HA! The jokes on her cause today mercy isn't a part of my vocabulary. Getting ready to throw the huge snowball at her, all of a sudden one comes flying to me and hits me again dead center in my face and not only that but the snowball that I had in my hands ended up falling on me. That damn seductress, I'm definitely going to get her now. And so with that I started chasing her around the tree.

"Well would you have a look at that, the master is actually having fun with the lady." Spoke Bumi with interest.

With a hint of uncertainty around his voice Tenzin spoke up. "Yes, it seems that she has broken the hard shell that the master has created around herself for her protection. Well only for the time being, but it is progress."

"Ohh Tenzin look on the bright side we barely had to do anything for them to have come this far. They are connecting on their own which is so lovely if I do say so myself." (Sigh) "Children these days are starting to be filled with so much love in their hearts. Ha just look at her, the master has never acted this way in years and now with Asami being in this castle and coming into our lives she has made a real big change in the masters heart." Said Katara. Ohh but I hope that it's enough for the master to let go of the past.

* * *

><p>After chasing Asami around for almost half the day we finally came back inside the castle and settled ourselves in front of the fire place. I gently took of the warm cover that protected her form the cold and hanged it up. I sat next to her helping her to hold the book that she was about to read. Everything was starting to become perfect and just because of her being here. But I want to do something for her to show her how much I really care about her… wait… I care about her. He, he, I care about her, no, I have feelings for her. Ha it's been a while since I ever felt this way about someone before.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day I asked for advice from Bumi and Tenzin.<p>

"Ugh, I never thought that I would be able to develop feelings for anyone since well... Hisana. I wish to do something for her but uhhh I just don't know what would make her happy. What do you two think?" I was desperate to say the least, I was ready to do anything to make her smile and notice what I have for her.

Tenzin was the first one to speak up. "Well you could do a cliché, give her chocolates then get down on one knee and declare your undying love for her while then rushing to get married and then you two will have children and-"

As Bumi interrupted Tenzin he started to shake his head. "Ohh no, no, no that will not do. You must be even more romantic about it, have her be in a scene where you sing to her under the moon light beneath the balcony of her room, then you will climb up to the said balcony and give her the most amazing kiss she has ever received in her entire life. After that then you can declare your love. Eh, what do you think?"

I was speech less honestly both ideas were horrible, I don't even know how to sing and where would I get the chocolates. Nobody even knows that this castle exist and with my condition I can't go to the market, nobody in this castle can. (Groan) "It's hopeless I'm the worst romantic ever."

"No you're not sir, if I recall you were once a great player back in the day always having one woman on the right arm and another on the left." Spoke a voice.

"Pema?!" (Gasp) Maybe she can help. "Umm Pema would you possibly have any ideas on what to do for Asami?" I was really nervous she might say no but then again I am the master she can't possibly say no to me. Right?

"Of course I'll help master but for the record, never ask a man to do a woman's job, it'll just give you bad luck."

Both Bumi and Tenzin were shocked by her response. "WHAT?!" They both yelled out simultaneously. Pema just looked at them with bored eyes and ignored their tantrums to focus on Korra.

"Listen master, if you want to win a woman's heart you have to focus on their interests so that then they will be aware that you care and pay attention to them. So what is Asami interested in the most?"

What interest Asami? "Well now that I think about it I don't know anything about her other than her name." I looked at Pema expecting her to look at me with either a surprised or disappointed look but she didn't give either she only nodded as if she expected that response from me.

"I would have thought that you would say that. While I was busy putting the kids to sleep I overheard Tenzin, Bumi and Miss Asami talking about taking a tour around the castle. When Tenzin and Bumi mentioned to her about a library she seemed to be so excited about. I think that's what she's interested in. Books." Pema looked at Korra and the other two with a proud smirk across her face. Hmph who better to know how a woman feels and acts than a woman.

"That's it I'll take her to the library that we have in the castle, that would surly make her happy." Exclaimed Korra as she left to go get Asami from the yard.

Tenzin looked back at his wife. "So all those times I got you presents and tried to surprise you, those things weren't what you wanted, they didn't make you happy?"

Pema looked back at Tenzin and said, "It's true some of those gifts were quite ridiculous but what made me happy was that you thought about me while getting those gifts and that was what I wanted. Don't worry dear your present picking decisions may need a little work but you're getting there." With that she left Tenzin and Bumi.

"Hmm she's right… wait what do you mean that I need a little work?! The gifts that I get for everyone are amazing and they love it!" shouted Tenzin.

"Ohhh brother Tenzin sometimes you really are blind. Ha,ha,ha!" Bumi walked away while still laughing at his little brother.

* * *

><p>I went to go grab Asami and brought her to the entrance of the library. "Umm before we go in you need to close your eyes first ok."<p>

She looked at me with a little suspicion but agreed either way. "Hmm, alright I won't peak."

I moved my paw in front of her face and saw no reaction which was good. I opened the doors and guided her to the middle of the room. She asked me if it was ok to open her eyes but I quickly went in front of her and said no quite anxiously. She didn't open her eyes so I moved to open the curtains letting the sunlight come into the room. Once both curtains were open. I finally told her, "Okay now open them."

_**Asami's P.O.V.**_

I opened up my eyes and took in a deep breath of air. If was incredible the whole room was filled with books tons of books. I've never seen so many books in my life it was like a dream except it was actually the work of Korra. I was shocked.

"D-do you like?" Korra asked me.

"It's wonderful" I told her.

"Then it's all yours every single one of them." She told me.

I looked back at her went up to her she held my hands. "Thank you so much." I hugged her right there. At first I could feel that she became tense but then I felt her arms lifting up and circling around me.

"You're welcome." She whispered in my ears. I've never felt like this, I-I feel safe in her arms now and my heart is beating fast again. It was official I was developing feelings for her. For Korra, and I didn't want to fight it either.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Alright, that was chapter 6. For the record while I was typing this I was also watching the movie like when I was almost done typing up this chapter and then I realized that the library scene was actually before everything else that happened. I was getting lazy so I said screw it this is how it's gonna go out to be. So yea, sorry for my lazyness. (That isn't a word but w.e.) I hope you guys like this chapter it was a little longer than the usual but I thought you guys deserved more. Thanks for the continuing support, I love you guys have an awesome night and Happy late CHRISTMAS! :'( I got nothing. JK :p**


	8. Chapter 7: TDAGAP (Abbreviation)

**A/N: **Hey guys, it has been a while since I last updated which I apologize completely. This chapter is way longer than my other ones that I have so far. Hope you guys are still interested in this story. I just want to make something clear, so since Asami and Korra are starting to develop feelings for each other Korra is starting to look more human, so it wouldn't become so awkward when she and you know who kiss and do all that adult stuff. So without further ado here it is Chapter 7!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong> Things Don't Always Go As Planned

"Boolliinn!" An angered voiced called out.

"Ahh! Mako, hey uh did you need something?" Bolin asked nervously.

Sitting down in a chair at the bar Mako rubbed his temples and sighed out in frustration. "Bolin why is it that I always find you drowning yourself in beer? Honestly were suppose to be focusing on Asami, ever since her psycho father came back he's been going on and on about her becoming some prisoner of a beast."

After finishing up his 9th cup of beer Bolin responded to his stressed out brother about the most logical reason to his dilemma. "Mako, my dear older brother have you by any chance gotten laid recently? Cause' if you haven't then maybe that's why you're acting so weird. Seriously you might as well be related to old man Sato. Ahahah, oh man I can kill myself with these jokes that I come up with." As he was laughing Bolin wiped a tear that fell from his eyes.

Mako on the other hand was beginning to get annoyed very fast. "How dare you compare me to such a low life outsider." His voice was low but still threatening. If his brother was going to continue to doubt him then… that's it the perfect punishment."Bolin"

(Gulp) "Uh y-yea Mako, hey litsten I never meant for what I said to affect you much, it was just a joke honest." Pleaded Bolin.

"He, Bolin you're my brother of course I know that what you said was a joke, but if you really want to make it up to me then I have a very special mission for you."

"Really, for me? Well uh yea of course I'll do it besides you're the only family I have left, we need to help each other out right?"

With a smirk gracing his lips Mako said to Bolin, "Of course we do. So for this mission I want you to go up to a castle that I once saw on one of my hunting trips. I have a map for you so that you don't get lost." Hmm hopefully he isn't only just an alcoholic idiot. If this so called beast is real then for sure they wouldn't mind a sacrifice I return for Asami. Ohh I could already feel her warm body on my finger tips and the scent of lavender on her hair… ngh don't worry my love soon we'll be together again.

"But, when I do reach the castle what should I do? A castle out in the middle of the forest would already become abandoned." Maybe Mako knows already. "Mako, do you already know what's in that castle?" This feeling in my chest doesn't settle well with me. Maybe it's because of all the beer that I drank.

Smiling Mako stood from his seat and was facing Bolin, green eyes questioning him. Placing his right hand on his brothers shoulder Mako told him this, "Bolin, to be truthful to you I think that Asami is hiding or maybe is being held in that castle against her own will. If you should find her with the beast I want you to help her get away, tell her that her father is in trouble and is terribly sick to the point that he isn't even able to walk."

"But her father is fine-"

"Just do as I tell you!"

Shocked at his brothers' reaction Bolin grew timid around him and just nodded his head to his brothers' command. "And if I should find the beast?"

"Simple, I want you to send it back to hell where all abominations are sent there to rot. For now I need to make a house call." If some were to look at Mako now they would claim that he is a hero that saved a village but that is a lie. Whatever is going on Mako has changed and his mind is only focused on one thing… making Asami Sato his _**forever**_.

* * *

><p>"Everyone assemble! This is a priority one!"<p>

(Sigh) "Tenzin what are you yelling on about now, it's too early for these kinds of thin- (Yawn)."

"Bumi, don't you understand the master's 20th birthday is only two days away, which would mean that we only have one year to make Miss Asami and the master to fall in love." Explained Tenzin.

"Mmm you do have a point, but how would we plan this out?" Questioned Bumi. The master has made some major progress with the lady but she still has a long way to go from reaching the point of saying those three simple words.

As everyone was busy coming up with an idea one of Tenzin's daughters, Jinora, came up with an idea for the situation, "QUIET!" Everyone stopped moving and all eyes were then focused on her. Not becoming intimidated by the intense atmosphere, she cleared her throat and spoke evenly, "Why don't we plan a ball? Why have a ballroom when nobody in this castle has ever danced again since we were turned into these things?" This will definitely work out, besides when have I ever been wrong.

As the rest of the group pondered about Jinora's suggestion Bumi was the first to take action. He was very excited for what his niece said. "Yes! Well done Jinora, I've always known that you were the brightest mind out of all of us."

(Somewhere in the distance a shout of "Hey!" could be heard)

Tenzin nodded his head in approval. "Alright, half of you will go with Bumi and the other half will go with my mother. Those who are left will go with me-"

(FWOOOSH) *Silence*

"Hmph, rude. Very well then, I'll work alone." Frowned Tenzin. Walking away he was stopped by a hand being placed on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw his brother and mom.

"Calm down Tenzin, this is supposed to be a special night for the master and Lady Asami. Besides when they do confess their love we'll finally be human again.

(Insert music "Human Again")

(line break)

"Maaaaaaaan, why does Mako always make me do stuff like this? Honestly I was supposed to be on a date with Opal." (Whimper), Damn this forest is seriously creepy right now, just looking at it makes my stomach turn in all the wrong places. Geez, not to mention how cold it is too, acchhooo! (Sniff) Mako's gonna owe me big time, no matter what he's crossed the line for the last time and I just can't take it anymore. It's time for this ship to sail off, yea it's Bolin time. "That's right you hear me world, it's BOLIN TIME, if you got a problem then deal with i-uhhhhhhh… wow that is one big castle. Guess Mako was right; (sigh) and now I need to climb all the way up to that place… "Goddamit! That's going to be sooo much work!"

(line break)

"Again Korra, but read slower this time ok," Korra and Asami were at the moment in the library. Asami is teaching Korra how to read since she isn't always going to be reading to her at anytime, and it also might slightly be because she wants to hear Korra read to her sometime. It would defiantly be quite a moment.

(Groan) "Huh Asami, I can speak the language, but I just can't well you know, read the language. (Sigh) I'm a hopeless cause aren't I? I'm just making things more difficult for you." Korra spoke in shame.

"Actually you're right, you are a hopeless cause-"

"-WHAT!? How can you say that-"

"-Well if you had just let me finish what I was going to say then maybe you wouldn't be so offended!"

After the end of their 'little' fight Korra was left speechless while Asami was just staring at Korra waiting for someone to make a move.

"Uhh, (cough) well as I was saying, you are hopeless, **but** that's not a bad thing, I actually kind of think it's cute, you know how you always hesitate and stuff, but you still never give up and always want to try again thinking about how others feel. That's something that I really like about you." Asami grew nervous at her slight confession because Korra hasn't said anything for 1 full minute.

Taking in a breath of air Korra was actually trying to process those words that Asami had spoken to her. She really just called me "cute" and that she "likes" me she really likes me. "Ummm I also feel that way towards you too. You're so full of life and you always look for the best in people, even with a monster like me."

Lifting her hand towards Korra's face she cradled it and looked up at her where their eyes meet yet again. Their faces were so close only a few inches kept them apart. Asami spoke up in a whisper, "I don't think you're a monster, you're just misunderstood."

Korra nuzzled her head into the hand that felt so warm on her skin; those captivating eyes that looked like emeralds were beginning to pull her closer to their owner. "Asami, I-I-I want you to understand me, I want you to stay with me to understand how I became like this." Asami nodded her head at Korra's words; soon both their faces began to move towards one another, inching closer and closer that both of their breathing became one. Soon their lips were touch-

(SLAM) "Master!" Yelled out Bumi.

Both Korra and Asami separated from their hold, each with blushes that would cover their whole body. Bumi looked at the both of them noticing the strange color change of their faces and then it hit him. (Cough) "Hmm I see that I disturbed something, the thick atmosphere here would make me want to open up the windows. Master right now is not the time to begin courting; we have to get the both of you ready for the ball tonight." Korra looked at Bumi with confusion.

"A ball? Since when have I ever said that we would have a ball tonight? Hmm Bumi." Anger was beginning to rise within Korra. That was until Asami had agreed to the idea of a ball.

"Ohh wouldn't that be wonderful, I haven't danced in a while. Korra let's have this ball don't you think it would be fun?" Ohh how could Korra resist with those puppy looking eyes that would be made illegal if possible. This woman really knew how to twist her gears to the point of where Korra was beginning to wonder who the real master of this castle was.

With a heavy sigh Korra nodded her head to Asami. "Alright, we'll have the ball tonight, but that's only because I want to see what you have in store for us alright you two. This has nothing to do with her," she pointed at Asami. Hearing the both of them giggling Korra had just added more to her embarrassment and stormed out of the library.

"I should probably go to the master or else I'll lose her again." Bumi turned to Asami after seeing his master walk out of the room. "Lady Asami…" he began.

"Hmm what is it Bumi? You know I told all of you to just call me Asami, such formalities isn't necessary." Asami walked over to the table within the library and started to pick up the books she had been using to help teach Korra how to read.

"Well, I understand that, but by the masters orders we are to treat you with respect. Anyways that isn't why I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to thank you for being patient with us and for staying here with the master. It isn't everyday that someone like you comes to the castle and is able to form a bond with the master, being able to make her feel comfortable with their presence." This girl, Asami, I know that you are the one to break the spell; I can already see it in my master's eyes. The way she looks at you is of longing, hoping that one day she will be able to be known as yours and that you will be hers. Where the boundaries of human and beast will no longer separate you both from your true desires. My master has been through a lot in her years especially with the heartbreak of the one she first loved, Lady Hisana. Asami Sato you are truly a magnificent person, thank you for changing all of our lives, for the better.

Smiling lightly Asami walked over to Bumi and placed a hand on the man cursed to become a candle. "You don't have to thank me for all of that, it was my decision and I don't regret any of it. Maybe at first I would have, but after spending time with all of you it actually reminds me of home, before my mother passed away and my father spending so much time with creating his inventions. Korra- no everyone here has changed my world, so I should be the one thanking you."

(Sniff), "You still cease to surprise me Lady Asami, making me an old candle cry wax, I'm going to have to ask the mops to clean this up. Well, I'm glad that we both were able to make a difference between our lives. Now come on and get up you also have to get ready for the ball. Ohh and make sure you wear your best dress, one that will make the master want to ravish you, God only knows that you two don't know how to keep your hands off each other. Hahaha!" Yelled out Bumi, leaving Asami once again with a deep scarlet blush.

* * *

><p>" Grrrr, Gazahn could you groom me more ohhh I don't know… <strong>carefully<strong>!" Korra yelled out, while also clenching her teeth.

As she was trying to get through the horrifying pain the door to the bathroom opened up. Bumi and Tenzin both walked in and the sight they saw was way too much to handle. Trying to hide their laughter was becoming difficult. Hearing them snickering at the door Korra's eyes instantly focused on them. The two brothers went stiff immediately after seeing the daggers that were sent their way along with a low threatening growl.

"Umm master it is time for the ball to start. I have been received word that Miss Asami is already downstairs ." Informed Tenzin

"Yes, and might I say that she looks quite dazzling, certainly the embodiment of pure beauty. You might not want to keep a woman like her waiting, now do you master?" Teased Bumi. He looked over at Korra and saw her eyes widen at the thought of what Asami would look like. He almost had another laughing fit when he saw the sudden realization that came across his masters cerulean eyes, that she indeed might be late.

Putting on her white dress shirt, along with her blue blazer and black trousers, finishing it off with her black dress coat and shoes. Tying up her hair in her signature pony tail Korra was ready for her night with Asami. Although she was really nervous, trying to keep those butterflies away from her stomach was proving to be a much more difficult task than she expected.

"Bumi, Tenzin, I don't think I can do this, I mean what if I mess up or make a mistake. What if she asks me something and I respond with something foolish or stupid. I don't even know how to dance!" Pacing around her quarters, Korra's mind was off in her own world, a world where everything she did was wrong and that she would mess up her chances of being with Asami.

(Sigh) "Korra, stop thinking about the "what if's" and think about the here and now. Lady Asami wouldn't care if you didn't know how to dance, all that would matter is that you are with her and the two of you are spending the evening having a wonderfully prepared meal while also having the chance to confess your feelings for her. Korra, do you love Miss Asami?" Asked Tenzin.

"I- uhh, well…yes. I do love her; I love her so much that she haunts my mind every single moment of every single day that she has been here."

Both Bumi and Tenzin smiled at her answer. "Then if you love her so much stop worrying and go to her. Spend your time with her for who knows she might confess her love first." Spoke Tenzin.

Korra looked down at the clock and the candle, smiling at both of them. Taking in the encouraging words. "Your right, I will go down and I will make this the best night that she's ever had. Besides I was known for my charming looks and pick up lines, right?" Bumi and Tenzin both gave her a nod. Korra smiled back down at them, if one would look at the master they would see the old Korra, the one who always smiled and grew to become a big flirt with the ladies. Slowly but surely the master of the once dark castle was beginning to grow back into a more loving and caring person.

* * *

><p>"Sorry if I kept you waiting, hope the food is still warm?"<p>

Asami looked to her left to see Korra walking in and boy did she clean up nicely. "Wow Korra, don't you look nice." Standing up Asami came over to where Korra was, giving her a short hug.

Blushing slightly, Korra got a good look at what Asami was wearing, a beautiful scarlet red dress that covered both of her legs but showed only a little of the pale smooth looking skin due to the side cut on the right side of her dress. It only tempted Korra even more, making her want to caress with her own hands. Not wanting to be the only one who got a complement Korra also told Asami what she thought about her outfit.

"You know, I'm not the only one who looks good, you look way better than me. I mean uh you look absolutely stunning Asami that dress really suits you." Korra guided Asami back to her seat and being the 'gentleman' that she needs to be she pulled out her chair and added a bow for a dramatically effect. "My lady, if you please."

Giggling softly, Asami played along, "Why thank you my good sir, it feels good to be treated like a lady."

Soon they both started to laugh, filling the dining room with the mood of joy. As they started to eat their dinner they spoke about many things, about continuing their reading lessons and how they both look forward to the spring time where soon the weather starts to become warm and saying goodbye to the cold nights of winter.

"Hahaha, I never would have thought that you would have gotten attacked by squirrels. What an odd image." Laughed Asami, wiping a tear away from her eyes.

Korra joining in on the laughter was enjoying her moment with Asami. "Well, I'll give you some advice never take one of their acorns they are very possessive of them. Guess it's like their little pot of gold." Hearing Asami laugh once again filled Korra with so much warmth, that laugh would be the death of her it was so soft yet beautiful at the same time. To think that she was lucky enough to actually be in the same room with someone like Asami still blows her mind away each time she thinks about it. Hearing a soft tune of music, she heard Asami gasp making her lift an eyebrow confused as to why Asami sounded shocked to hear this melody. Seeing her stand up and walk towards her made Korra look up to those green eyes.

"I remember hearing this song, come on let's dance." Korra was still confused as to how and where Asami heard this song, but when Asami asked Korra could do nothing but to obey.

Opening the doors to the ball room Korra did not know what to do because she hasn't danced in a very long time since she was placed with the curse. Sensing the nervousness within Korra, Asami took the lead and stepped up closer to her while also taking both of her arms. She held the left hand with her own and used her right hand to bring Korra's on to her waist bringing them even closer to each other. Korra was a shivering mess she had been closer with other women, but to be close to someone as divine and fantastic as Asami, well that just never happened before. Hearing a small chuckle she looked to Asami and was frozen immediately with the gentleness that her eyes held.

"Don't worry Korra, we can take it slow ok?" Asami whispered to her.

Nodding Korra whispered back, "Alright, thank you I promise I'll get the hang of it soon."

(Queue "Tale as Old as Time")

Soon both of them were in sync with each other, now with Korra taking the lead they soon were gliding around the ballroom beautifully. While the both of them were smiling and dancing with each other there were others who were whispering quite loudly among each other.

"He,he, that's my girl she know how to be the hawk the king!"

"Shhhhh, Bumi you always get too excited about these things, besides which girl are you even talking about because Asami was the first one to make the move and Korra followed on soon after." Explained Tenzin.

The two brothers both got slapped on the back of the head by none other than their mother. "Quiet, the both of you, instead of arguing about who made the first move can't you see the growing love that is in their eyes. The master is finally happy with her and Asami was a much unexpected guest, but still everything is working out just fine. We should all be happy for the both of them." Scolded Katara at her sons.

(Crash, Smash, Break)

All eyes turned to see who would be so much as daring as to interrupt such a wonderful moment between the master and her soon to be love.

"Owww, damn someone really needs to put some signs up. I could have died."

Bumi whispered quite harshly at Tenzin, "Who is the world is that, I thought you said that no one would be able to disturb them?"

"Don't blame me, you were the one who assured me that this night would be perfect and when you said that you immediately jinxed everything." Tenzin whispered back with an even greater amount of harshness back at Bumi.

Katara rolled her eyes at her two sons who were beginning to fight once again at a time like this. Seeing the shadow come closer to them she pushed her two sons out of the way so that they would be hidden within the shadows.

* * *

><p>"Ohh Korra this night has been so wonderful; I never would have thought I would be in a place like this dancing with someone like you. It's really refreshing. Thank you so much." Asami looked at Korra.<p>

"Well, I'm really glad that you had enjoyed everything because I um wanted to tell you something." Korra came up to Asami, interlaced both of their hands together and looked straight into those green eyes that she adored so much with a look of determination.

Surprised with the change of atmosphere, she looked at Korra with concern, "Korra is everything alright?"

Taking in a deep breath Korra began to confess her love to the girl that warmed her mean and broken heart. "A-Asami, I know that we haven't been with each other for long, but after all the time that we spent together I just feel a connection with you. What I'm really trying to say is that Asami Sato I lov-"

"Ohh my God, I can't believe it Asami?"

Both Korra and Asami turned their heads towards the voice that called out. To Asami, it was the person she least expected to be here in the castle. Looking so shocked Asami called out to the person, "I – Bolin, w-w-what are you doing here?"

To Korra this had to be a dream because she was certainly not happy about this guy not one little bit. She whispered silently to herself, "What. The. Hell?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **HAHAHAAHHA yes they don't kiss nor do they confess. Do you actually think i was really going to follow the exact story line of the beauty and the beast, well then think again cause things are about to change **A LOT. **We will soon be leaving the original trail of the beauty and the beast movie but will still have the same concept of the beast and fighting for the beautiful girl etc. Reviews are always welcomed also if you guys have any questions i will be happy to answer them. Love ya, and stay Awesome. :P


End file.
